Perceptions of the Present
by Ennah
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. Sasuke and Sakura's daughter's thoughts on her parents as she quietly watched them resting in the shadows.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This fic is in Sasuke and Sakura's daughter's POV. The idea of this fic has been floating in my mind for quite some time so I wrote it even though a while back, Isort ofdecided not to write anymore. But anyways, here it is.

* * *

Perceptions of the Present 

During the years of my simplicity when I knew nothing of the sins of the past or the present, I often heard the villagers say that my mom was the light that drove the shadows away from my father. Back than, I had been too young to understand the heaviness of those words and discarded them as if they carried no importance. However, I was a very curious child and was soon able to find the meaning of those words and the wrongness of it. It wasn't just my mom who was the light, but my father as well because without him, my mom wouldn't have known how to break away the dark coils that kept her hiding from her inner sufferings.

I grew up with many of the villagers knowing my name and being able to tell me apart from the other children with just a brief glance. After all, I am the eldest daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and his wife who had trained under the Fifth Hokage and earned her status as a highly respectable medic-nin. Everyone in the village has heard of my parents at least once in their lives and it was through the gossips of the discourteous people that I've been able to find out that my parents had a lot of suffering to withstand before and after their marriage.

I'm not too sure of the details, but I've been able to find out from my grandmother that my mom had fallen into the years of misery due to falling in love with my father back in her younger days. Apparently from what I've been told, every suffering had started the day he had left the village as a Genin in a search for power which brought my mom in a detachment of the world until she began to focus all her time training.

I have no idea if what my grandmother told me is true since my mom never tells me anything of this sort, but she's really been the only person that was willing tell me about the misfortunes and sorrows that surrounded my parents' past lives. When I was young, I had always wondered why there were no relatives on my father's side and whenever I asked, the subject would always be changed. They didn't want me growing up knowing the hatefulness of the world and wanted me to see only the kindness and beauty of everything in existence. I guess somewhere deep down, my father was afraid of me walking down the same path that he had taken for whatever reasons of my own.

It was around the time when I finally found out about the Uchiha massacre that I was able to know more about my parents' past relationship. I was still a mere child back than when I over heard Ino-san and Naruto-san talking about my parents while I was over at Naruto-san's house to play with his kids and Ino-san's son. They had been sitting in the kitchen, drinking the tea Hinata-san had made while I stood behind the corner just as Ino-san mentioned something about her being happy for my mom who had finally found her happiness.

I was curious to hear more so I listened while hiding in the shadows and found some displeasing facts that I don't think were ever meant to be heard by me. Apparently, it seems that my father only married to my mother because she became pregnant with his child. The child would be me as I am the oldest and I heard how unhappy my mom had been because my father was marrying out of responsibility and not out of love. At one point, my grandmother had even insisted that my mom give up the child, adding more weight to her own daughter's problems. She did not think that I deserved a chance at a life just because she had some strong dislike for my father.

After I had went home that day, I did not speak to my grandmother for as long as I knew how to.

I don't know any more of the events that took place in my parent's life after than, but as I watch them right now in the front porch where my mom had fallen asleep with her head on my father's lap, I know that my father loves her as much as she loves him. I can not see any regret, pain or sorrow in my father's small but visible smile as he silently watches my mom sleep. There's a air of calmness surrounding them like the glow of the sun which makes it almost unbelievable that my father used to push my mom away whenever she got too close to him. Or at least that's what I heard from Kakashi-san while he was mentioning that my parents' past relationship was almost like the one going on in one of his odd books that he never lets me read. Something about me being too young and innocent...

"Could you go pick up your brother from the academy?"

I nearly jumped along with my thumping heart as I came around the door. I had been hiding behind it so I wouldn't disturb my parents but I guess that I should have known that my father would have found me out with his keen senses.

"Instead of making up excuses," I started, picking up my sandals after I reached the edge of the porch, "why don't you just say that you want to alone with mom for a while?"

I wasn't sure whether I should be picturing a frown on my father's face or a smile since I wasn't facing him, but I decided on a smile when I heard him say, "You're right. Maybe I should just do that from now on."


End file.
